Or so i thought it was
by aquilla hikusaak
Summary: misunderstandings sure may start something... SxL


Or so I thought it was

SasaraixLuc

A/N: There was a few SasaraixLuc fics out there….i know some people hate incest, but….in here, they are not related to each other, so don't worry!

**Sasarai & Luc:** _Thank goodness! *sighs in relief*_

**Me:** _I __**Know**__…._

Oh! And another one thing-! Both Luc and Sasarai are kids here, so it'll be fluffy and stuff!

**Luc:** _Ugh, quit it! We all know about that! *twitches his eyes*_

**Me & Sasarai:**___Yeah, yeah…*rolls eyes*_

**Summary: ** _A little misunderstanding sure can start something…._

Anyway….. let's get started!

Little Sasarai was doing the chores for his lady, Leknaat. He deeply respected the woman because she kept him in a warm home. In return, he wanted to take care of everything, including the chores.

He was carrying a small pail accompanied by a broom, and was currently wearing his usual blue robe (_A/N: __you can Imagine Luc's robe in suikoden 2 but only in blue_) when a sweet voice called for him.

"Sasarai." it called.

"Yes." Sasarai carefully dropped the pail and the broom on the side and muttered his answer on the wind, expecting her to actually hear him. And he teleported to a large golden door. (_A/N: __I know Sasarai may sound lazy, but that can speed up the story…_) He knocked thrice. "Come in." a voice replied.

And as small as he was, Sasarai stood to his foot and with one hand, grabbed one handle and pushed it open slightly. "Lady Leknaat…?" he peeked on the large door and fully stepped inside. Seeing his lady, he immediately moved to her side, kneeled and said, "Lady Leknaat, is there something you need?"

Even with closed eyes, Leknaat answered. "There is a young boy, at the same age as you, that is needing your help. Head out and search for him, he has the same features as you, so you can find him easy."

_At the same age as me…and looks like me…was that the Viki sisters referring to as "twins"…?_

Instead of voicing his thoughts, he nodded and stood up. "Yes, I will see to it that I will find him." He stepped out of the room and teleported outside.

**Unknown Forest**

A little boy whimpered as his parent's both beat the hell out him. If only he could escape his cruel fate…or was there even fate? If there was, it was only playing with him until he gave his life up.

His mother and father only showed love to him in front of others, knowing they might find their actions suspicious and will call the police. So, he will enjoy the fake moment and got beat up again afterwards.

"This is for escaping the other night!" his mother spoke, then beat the thick wood on his fragile body.

Oh yeah, he tried to escape on his room by jumping on their large wooden window. But, he only tripped on the process, the large sound awaking his parents and the signal of his failed plan…oh, misfortunes….

He felt his vision being hazy and his eyelids getting heavy, he could feel death almost claiming his life. Just one more-!

….

…

…

The next thing he felt was little arms wrapping him securely and a muffled whimper. He looked up to see a woman, a young girl to be exact, with brown hair who has her eyes clamped shut, painfully tight.

She opened her light blue eyes and Luc saw how caring and loving they were, just what he was looking for a parent….

The girl stood up and bravely spoke to his parents who were currently panicking. "It is not nice to hurt your heir…do you not know that one day they might slip in your hands forever….?"

Luc whimpered as he sat up. "They are…not...my parents…" he weakly stood.

His mother looked upset. "Why, Luc? After all of my works to…" she spoke pitifully

Luc snapped. "Works to _what? _To hurt me? To enslave me? To make my life feel like hell?" he bellowed with a raspy voice.

The girl looked at him pitifully. "Please, calm down." She walked over and continued. "Your life of misery will end. If you choose to come with me that is…" she then extended her hand.

Luc accepted the hand without hesitation. "Anything to make me leave this place."

His father chose to make his move. He roughly pulled the young girl that she was forced to fall beneath her feet, causing her to accidentally twist her ankle. Wincing, she only could sit up because of her new injury.

Luc gritted his teeth, they are taking it too far, fist him, now her who was only leading him to a new life. He ran to the child's aid.

"Go on, mister. (_I suppose Luc was thought as a old geezer here…__)_ my Lady wishes to see you, too, so you are very welcome there…." She spoke softly with catching her breath.

"But-!" Luc took out his hands to help her.

She only shook her head and raised her hand, with that, he disappeared and his new life started….

**Leknaat's Shrine**

Luc panicked, he don't know where he was and is also worried about the girl earlier.

_The girl-! What happened to her!_

Luc looked for the familiar face of the girl but found a man with a long braided blond hair and…long black coat…and his eyes…different from one another…

"wh-who are you...?" he asked, his dread failing to show his bravery.

The man merely smiled that confused Luc more, the man will surely kill him right here…right…? Now, he wasn't sure anymore…

"I see…so master Sasarai saved a rather interesting person…" he chuckled.

On the other hand, Luc was still on his daydreaming…Sasarai…? Who was that? Was that the person who saved him, because the man mentioned about that 'Sasarai' person saving someone…

_Ugh, I guess this is not what I wanted… _

A/N: so what do you think about it..? I'd be happy to know your comments! Please rate and review! Feel free to tell me about my mistakes, I'm not really _that _sure of what I am writing about…O.O

**Sasarai: **_what?...*sobs* waaaaahh! You mean you really don't wanna do this…?_

**Luc:** _*sighs* see…? What you've done…you made him cry…which…*raises hand*…I do not like…_

**Me:** _Ack! *hides behind Sasarai* Now I am regretting that I let you see Lady Leknaat…. _

**Sasarai: **_Lady—_

**Luc:** _we could stop ot now I guess…_

**Yeah, well see you next chapter!**


End file.
